A Christmas Special
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: This takes place around Christmas. Almost anything can happen at Christmas, anything. Changed the Rating to T. Skilene, KowalskiXOC
1. A Movie and a Warning

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" A brunette about 5 feet tall burst into the living room of the four boys, unnoticed by all but one of the occupants.

"Hi Marlene!" The smallest of the group looked up from his position on the couch and waved at her.

"Hi Private." Private pointed to the television, which was playing a movie filled with action.

"We're just watching a movie, Marlene."

"Really?" Private turned back to Marlene with a confused expression.

"You could see from here, right?"

"Well yeah, but don't tell me you haven't watched-" The man sitting beside Private and was taller than the boy by a few inches held up a hand.

"Shh, Private. The man's going to say his famous line again." Marlene rolled her eyes as Private got up and went to her, holding an empty bowl.

"Sorry Marlene. We've been waiting for this movie to hit the small screen in ages, and some of us don't want to miss it."

"Hey, where's the popcorn? What's a movie without popcorn?"

"Right…Rico got a bit…um, excited?"

"No need to explain. Want some help with the popcorn?"

"I'm not allowed near the microwave, to be truthful."

"Why?"

"I kinda accidently used the old one last one to help with my science project, and well, the whole thing exploded."

"So, your microwave exploded, just like that?"

"Yup…don't ask me how. Even Kowalski's pondering the mystery." Private shook his hands as the two walked to the kitchen. Marlene grabbed the popcorn bag and fixed the settings on the microwave. She put the bag inside and sat on the counter as Private got two glasses of juice for the both of them. Private set them on the counter next to Marlene and grabbed a bar stool.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? You don't want me to be here?"

"No…it's just that, word on the street says that you've been applying for that new anchor job on TV."

"How did you know that? It was supposed to be a secret. I was going to tell you guys today…guess the surprise's ruined."

"Aw, don't be sad. You know how our 'Gossip Girl' is. She just won't stop with the digging."

"I still wonder who Gossip Girl is."

"And to be truthful again, I have no idea. None of us does."

"Really?"

"Really." Private took a sip from his glass as Marlene looked out the window. "So?" Marlene looked back at him.

"So what?"

"Did you get the job?"

"I don't really know yet. The interview went well, but I'm not sure I stand a chance against the others."

"Why?"

"There were other applicants. As in hundreds of them. Guess they all want to be on TV too."

"And you want to be on TV?"

"Well yeah, but there's also something else."

"Like what?"

"Like, um, like the feeling you've actually accomplished something."

"Why? You have done a lot of things that you've definitely accomplished."

"Yeah, but I want something different. Different from helping the Charitable Charities. Or the orphans, or the sick and elderly. If I get this anchor job, I'm definitely taking a step higher."

"Very high if I have to add."

"I'm always helping. Of course I'll still help, but I want a job where I don't have to do it voluntarily."

"You want to be forced?"

"No! I meant like…like you guys! Yeah that's it!"

"Like us?"

"You know. You guys are like the best detectives here, and you don't do it voluntarily or mandatorily, you do it 'cause you want to."

"'Cause we love our job." Marlene snapped her fingers.

"Exactly, Private! I've always wanted to be on TV. It'll be like reality, no acting, just the truth. Maybe gossip but still…"

"Oh, okay, I get it…Sort of." Private grinned as Marlene ruffled his hair. *Ding!* "Must be done." Marlene jumped off the counter top and opened the microwave. She took a cloth and opened the puffed up bag, pouring the contents into the bowl. She threw the garbage away and put the cloth back as she brought the bowl back to Private.

"Enjoy! I have to go check up on Doris."

"Why?"

"Don't know, she didn't come to work today. In fact, I haven't seen her all day."

"Good wishes from me." Marlene finished her juice just as Skipper came in. "Hi Skippah! Is it commercial break already?"

"Apparently. I'm sick and tired of the sponge commercial. When will they stop? Oh, hi Marlene." Skipper walked past Marlene and went to the fridge. Marlene raised a brow.

"Hey Skipper. Busy lately?" Skipper closed the fridge after taking a bottle of wine out.

"No…why'd you ask?"

"Just asking." Skipper shrugged and poured the velvet liquid into a shot glass, setting both items on the counter top before looking at Marlene.

"Why are you here anyway?" Marlene rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Just came for a little visit, but I'll be leaving. Bye Skipper. Bye Private." Marlene walked out of the kitchen and headed out.

"Bye Marlene! Oh, and good luck!"

"Thanks!" Marlene called back before going out. Skipper turned back to Private as he picked up the cup.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, remember what GG said about Marlene applying for the anchor job? She already had an interview and stuff."

"Hmm…" Skipper took a sip from the glass and immediately did a spit take. Skipper wiped his mouth as he looked around angrily. "Who the hell has been messing with the wine?" Rico's and Kowalski's heads popped into the room as Private handed Skipper a handkerchief.

"It was Rico's fault!" Kowalski pointed to Rico.

"Say what!"

"It was YOUR fault, after all."

"Na-a! You!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Enough! I have no idea what you did to this bottle but if I ever catch any of you touching any of the bottles again, I swear…" Skipper trailed off as he glared at the two.

"We got it, sir." Private took the popcorn bowl and put it in front of Skipper. "Popcorn?"

"Doris! Doris! You here, my bestest friend in the whole world? Doris?" Marlene put bag down by the broom closet and her scarf and jacket on the coat rack as she cautiously walked toward the dark hallway. "Doris, if this is another of your 'Halloween' tricks I am so going to-" A giant cat dressed all in black and wearing a mask jumped in front of Marlene with its cape outstretched.

"Surprise!"

"AHHH!" The masked kitty covered Marlene's mouth and looked around before pulling her mask down to reveal a blond haired girl with crystal blue eyes wearing smoky make-up.

"Marlene, it's just me. Why did you scream?" Marlene wrenched Doris's 'paws' away.

"You scared me half to death Doris! Why do you think I screamed? And why are you all dressed-up?" Marlene looked at Doris's outfit up and down.

"Do you like it?"

"Do you think I do?"

"Come on, be truthful. I'm just going to this after Halloween 'Halloween party' hosted by Juliana."

"Juliana? Halloween party? How come I wasn't invited?"

"Did you check your mailbox?"

"Well, no…"

"Your email?"

"No…"

"There! How do you expect to be invited if you didn't even check both? You didn't think Juliana would do invites verbally, do ya?"

"Well, no…but I was really very busy, and how come you didn't go to work today? I stopped by your office and you weren't even there."

"The boss gave me the whole day off. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Nope, everyone was too 'busy' with the soccer match playing on the lobby tely."

"Oh…so, are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To the party silly."

"Oh, um, I don't really have a costume. Nor do I feel like going to a party right now."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, no, no! It's fine. I was just waiting for a call and I don't want to take it while I'm at a noisy party."

"Call from who?"

"From the station. Didn't Gossip Girl give you a message about me applying for a new job?"

"Oh, well yeah I got it. So did you get the job?"

"Nope, that's why I'm waiting to see when they will."

"Well, good luck then."

"Where are your siblings?"

"They had to go attend to some family business at different parts of the world."

"And they left you?"

"I'm fine with it. Now I've got the freedom and will to do what I want."

"Good luck with that."

"But I guess it's a bit lonely for me here…"

"We can work out that problem tomorrow. I'm dog tired from today's activities, so I'll crash first."

"At 7? It's so early!"

"The earlier the better my mother always says. Besides, I have to go check up with the children at the orphanage tomorrow morning."

"Could I come? I do miss playing with them."

"Sure, if you don't mind Private tagging along?" Marlene put on her jacket as Doris took what she needed and prepared to lock her house up.

"Why is Private coming?"

"He's the one who introduced me to the kids and that big idea to help the children was all his idea. I kinda owe him…but it's no big deal for me." Marlene put on the scarf as she picked up her bag and put the sling across her chest on the other shoulder.

"Wow. Oh sure, I wouldn't mind. Just wake me up first before you shower."

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to be ready before you do." Marlene rolled her eyes as she opened the door and stepped into the cold air. Doris followed her out and closed the door. The two walked down the steps together to Doris's car. Doris climbed into the driver's seat and looked back at Marlene. "Are you sure you don't want to come? You don't really need a costume. You can just come as a coffee shop girl, since you are one." Doris gestured to Marlene's 'uniform'. "You didn't even change. Don't tell me you wore that to the interview, 'cause they certainly won't hire you if you did."

"Nope. The interview was after noon. I was the first one after lunch so I got plenty of time to change out of this to something more, suitable. I just came back from my extra shift, I was replacing Carrie again."

"Ah… Good night!" Doris drove away and Marlene waved after her.

"Night!" Marlene called out. Just then, a chilly wind blew by and Marlene pulled her jacket closer around her. "Wow, I can't believe winter's already close."

"It already is, in case you haven't noticed." Marlene turned around and came face-to-face with Darla.

"Darla!"

"That's my name."

"Oh Darla, you scared me."

"Well, sorry dear, but you were scaring me."

"Huh?"

"It's a bit quiet on the streets this time of the night. You should probably get back in. I was just checking up on something, in case you're asking. But you have to go back now."

"Oh, um, okay, Darla." Marlene started to cross the quiet street.

"Be careful, Marlene." Marlene turned back to Darla as the older woman walked in a different direction.

"I will!" Darla disappeared into her house and Marlene walked rapidly down the sidewalk. "Is it just me or is the night suddenly getting colder?" Marlene tugged her jacket closer. "Why is Doris's mansion so far from me? And why am I having this creepy feeling that someone's following me?" Marlene stopped short as she heard some leaves rustle. She looked around carefully.

"Marlene?" A cold hand touched her shoulder and Marlene jumped up in fright.

"Eep!" She whirled around and came face-to-face with a wide-eyed Mort. "Mort? Mort, what are you doing here?"

"I'm c-c-cold." Mort hugged himself.

"Aw, poor Mort. Here." Marlene took off her scarf and wrapped it around Mort. "It's not much…come on, let's go." Marlene tugged gently on Mort's hand as she brought him to her house. She made sure Mort was comfortable on her living room couch before to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. She came back out with two cups and gave one to Mort. "What were you doing outside Mort?"

"K-K-King J-J-Julien, k-kicked m-me o-ou-o-out." The poor boy was still chattering.

"Julien did what? What was he thinking putting a boy like you out in the cold? And in the middle of winter too? While wearing just that?" Marlene pointed Mort's clothes, which consisted of shorts, singlet and slippers. "Has he gone mad?"

"I-I d-don't k-know…b-b-but I-I have t-to go b-back-ck."

"Okay Mort that would be enough of talking. Go ahead and drink your cocoa. And don't even think of going outside. You can go back to Julien in the morning. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"O-ok-okay-kay, M-M-Marlene." Marlene shook her head as she got pillows and blankets for Mort. Soon enough, the little boy fell fast asleep on the couch. Marlene cleaned up and went to get ready for bed.

The Next Day…

*Ring! Ring!* Doris slammed her hand on the alarm clock. *Ring! Ring!*

"Give me five more minutes…" *Ring! Ring!* "Come on, shut up already."

*Silence…*

"Oh thank god."

…

*RING! RING!*

"AGH! Would you shut up?" Doris threw the pillow to her clock and both items flew off the bedside table and onto the floor. "Finally…"

*Ring! Ring!*

"Where is that sound coming from!" Doris got up and looked around.

*Ring! Ring!* Doris spotted her phone on the dresser and picked it up.

"What?" She screamed into it.

"Doris!" Doris fell off the bed when she heard a friend's angry voice. "Doris, what's the big idea?" Doris scrambled back up and grabbed her phone.

"Oh Marlene. Eh eh, so what's up?"

"What's up is that if you don't get dressed in one hour, I'm going to leave you here while I go visit the kids."

"Oh god, as right now?"

"Yes!"

"Give me half an hour. I'll be waiting on your porch."

"I'll be waiting." Marlene closed her phone just as frantic knocking came on her door. "Coming!" Marlene opened the door and a tall man wearing a fake fur coat burst in, followed by a stout older man. The tall one faced Marlene and crossed his arms as Private came in with Skipper, Kowalski and Rico.

"Okay Marlene. Why did you kidnap Mort?"

"What?"


	2. Kidnapping?

**Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed it so far...well, anyway, here is Chapter 2 of my fabulous story!**

**We start off from here...**

"Okay Marlene. Why did you kidnap Mort?"

"What?"

"You heard me you prissy female."

"Excuse me?" Maurice stepped between Marlene and Julien.

"He just wants to know why you kidnapped Mort, Marlene."

"I did not kidnap Mort!"

"Oh yeah? I've got a witness." Julien pulled Private forward. "He said that he saw you bringing Mort to your home."

"Um…I feel uncomfortable doing this…"

"Then don't. Because I didn't do anything. I just brought Mort home 'cause he was feeling cold."

"But why your home? Why not bring him back to us?"

"Because he said Julien kicked him out! Which means he couldn't go back unless this hothead over here says he could."

"Where's your proof?"

"Mort!" The little boy came running and stopped before Marlene with a cookie in his hand.

"Yes Marlene?"

"Answer this question. Did or did not Julien kick you out yesterday?"

"Um…yes." Mort looked at Julien who glared at him. "I mean no…" Marlene crossed her arms and put one hand to her forehead.

"Sure, listen to the pinhead." Mort looked at his feet.

"Well…"

"Nevermind Mort. Just go home."

"Can I keep the clothes?" Mort pointed to the coat, boots, gloves, scarf and pants that Marlene found in her house.

"Sure."

"And the cookie?"

"All yours."

"Yay!"

"Give me that cookie." Julien swiped the cookie from Mort.

"Aw…"

"The cookie tin is in the cabinet next to the stove."

"Oh!" Mort rushed back in.

"My cookies!" Julien ran after him.

"Marlene, are you ready?" Private asked his frustrated friend.

"I didn't even step in the shower."

"We've only got until noon you know."

"I've only got three hours, thank you very much."

"Why? Doesn't your shift start at 10?"

"I just got a call from Carrie that she won't be able to do her shift because of some big problem."

"What problem?"

"I don't know! Guess you and Doris should do fine without me."

"Doris is coming?"

"She hasn't seen the kids since the last Christmas party."

"Wow, that's like one year. But are you sure you want me to join Doris, in her car, while she is driving?"

"Doris is improving…"

"When was the last time she got a ticket?"

"Last week."

"You were saying?"

"Just calm down. And don't distract her."

"What if she doesn't even know that I'm with her? I'll be road kill!"

"Actually, you'll have to be on the road to be road kill…Sue her."

"What? You want me to what?"

"A, nothing. I said nothing. Just a slip-up. Guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Oh…"

"Yes! They're all mine!" Julien ran past Marlene with a big tin of cookies.

"Julien! That's mine!"

"Mine!" Mort came back out with nothing in hand.

"He took all the cookies."

"I know Mort. I know."

"I don't think he'll return the tin…"

"I don't care about the tin. But if he dares to come back here and get another of my cookie tins, he is so going to get it from me." *Ring! Ring!* Marlene picked up the phone by the wall. "And what do you want?" Marlene's eyes grew wide and she cleared her throat as she grabbed an abandoned plastic wrapper. She scrunched it up near the earpiece. "Yeah, hello, Mr. Letrino, um sorry but I think you got the wrong number so like, a, BYE!" Marlene slammed the phone back on the wall. She noticed her friend's amused expression and pointed at them. "Not one word." Skipper shrugged, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You better."

"We'll just be going Marlene." Maurice herded Mort out. "Good bye. Say bye to Marlene, Mort."

"Bye Marlene!"

"Bye Mort."

"We too. I want to get something done today." Skipper walked out with Kowalski and Rico in tow.

"I'll be waiting outside Marlene." Private slowly closed the door behind him as he went out to the porch. Marlene stared at the door before going up to shower. 20 minutes later…Marlene put on the apron on her coffee shop outfit that every employee there wore. She took her jacket, packed her extra clothes neatly inside her bag, and slipped into the flats that went with her uniform. Marlene as about to go out when her eyes landed on her light pink ice skates.

"Hmm…" Marlene put down her things and went to the skates. "I haven't been skating in months…" She took them off the hook and placed them in a bag. "Maybe I can go use them after work at the frozen pond in the park. She picked up the rest of her things and met Doris and private outside. "You guys ready?"

"To die…" Private muttered.

"What?"

"He's just scared of your driving skills."

"What's wrong with my driving skills?"

"You've had tons of tickets already Doris. You still don't know what's wrong?"

"I'm just born to ride a real race car. I guess I let my father's mad skills behind the wheel get to me."

"You should buy race car."

"O, I already have one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't use it very often. I don't anyone to know that I love racing."

"Well if you don't control yourself behind the wheel, everyone's going to know you as the crazy racer chick behind the wheel."

"Ha ha, very funny Sullivan."

"Okay guys. You two can go ahead."

"You don't want me to drop you off?"

"Nope. I'll just go take a little walk before taking the next bus."

"But the bus stop is really far from here."

"And I desperately need the exercise."

"Okay…"

"I'll be fine, okay? It's just a short walk to the bus stop. Then I'll be taking a bus from there."

"Why is it that of all people, you don't have a car?"

"'Cause I prefer walking then polluting the environment?"

"You should just work as an environmentalist."

"I wish. They won't accept me. And only because I work as a coffee shop girl. I'll show them."

"One day, Marlene, one day. Okay then, we'll be off." Doris started down the steps and into her car. Private followed suit and tightened his seatbelt.

"Help me." Private mouthed. Marlene grinned as the two drove off. She waved after them until they were out of sight. Then she grabbed her things and started down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"Poor Private." Marlene shook her head and continued down the sidewalk. "Guess Darla was right about it being quiet. But she sure was wrong about it being at night." Marlene looked around and took out her MP3 player. She scrolled down the list as she put the headphones on. *Ring! Ring!* Marlene put one earphone down as she put her phone to her ear. "Hello!"

"Hello, Marlene? It's me Carrie."

"Oh Carrie! Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine doing your shift. In fact I'm walking about-"

"No, I'm not calling for that! You've got to listen to me, Marlene. You've got to get out of town. They're coming after you." Carrie's voice was very soft and urgent.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Marlene, please. Don't come to the coffee shop. They're coming after you."

"But why?"

"They've been watching us, Marlene. You've got to be careful. You can't trust anyone around here. Just listen to me and don't listen to anyone. Especially if they tell you something about a better job. Please don't-AHHH!" Then the line went dead.

"Carrie? Carrie, are you there? What happened? Carrie?" Marlene looked at her phone and shut it close. Marlene looked back just as a taxi came by. She flagged it down and climbed in.

"Where to Miss?"

"Tony's Coffee Shop on 21st St. Uptown. Step on it."

"Yes ma'am." The taxi sped off as Marlene stared out the window.

"Oh my god Carrie. Please be okay. Please be okay." Within minutes, they arrived at the coffee shop. Marlene paid the driver and quickly went out. She had to push herself through the crowd waiting outside to get to the front door, which was locked. She peered inside the dark interior and noticed the note hanging by the door. It said 'Closed'. "Closed? What? It can't be closed. It's their busiest day of the week."

"Can't you read, Miss? It's says 'Closed'." Marlene turned to the old lady beside her. "You work here don't you?" Marlene didn't answer as she turned back to the shop. She blinked and peered inside again. "What's wrong missy? You need some glasses or something? Because there's nothing in that store, nobody's in there."

"Um, no, I'll just be going." Marlene walked away from the crowd and sat at a nearby bench staring at the closed store. "Something's going on in that store. I know there was something inside. I saw it." Marlene took one more look at the store before walking away. Minutes later, Marlene emerged from the mall's first level CR and headed to the fountain. She sat there for a long time, not noticing the man who had been eyeing her since she left the store. "I know what I saw and yet I don't. Come on Marlene, do something." Marlene was mumbling to herself. "I should just call Carrie and see if she's alright." Marlene took her phone and dialed the girl's number. She put the phone to her ear then stared at it in surprise. "Service unavailable? Must be low bat. I'll call her home instead." Marlene dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" The one who answered was a male.

"Hi, this is Marlene. I want to speak to Carrie?"

"Wrong number." The voice said gruffly and the line went dead.

"Wrong number? Is he mental?" Marlene called the number again but the line was disconnected. "That is not a good sign for Carrie. I've got to check on her." Marlene grabbed her things again and walked out of the busy mall toward Carrie's apartment, which wasn't far. She arrived and knocked on the door. "Carrie? Carrie, you there? It's me Marlene. Come on, open up. I really want to talk to you. Carrie?"

"Marlene! Marlene help! Help me, Marlene! M-pfft!"

"Carrie?" Marlene juggled the doorknob. "Carrie!" Marlene stopped and took a bobby pin from her hair. "Don't fail me, bobby." She twisted the pin and inserted it into the lock. *Click!* "Yes!" Marlene pocketed the pin and pushed open the door, quickly switching on the light. She gasped at the mess that met her. "Oh. My. God." Marlene walked inside, careful not to step on anything. She turned on the light for the living room, which was an even bigger mess. "Wow." She looked around the place as a cold drift came in. She spotted the open window and looked out. She looked down when she heard a scuffle and saw a short haired blond all tied up being forced into a black automobile. "Carrie!" The men forcing Carrie inside looked up and saw her. "Leave her alone!" The men gave a hit to Carrie, who tried to run away. Then they threw her unconscious body inside. "Carrie!" Before Marlene could do anything, a black and clamped her mouth and pulled her inside. Marlene bit the glove hard and the man let go and screamed. Marlene turned to see who it was and stared into a pair of black soulless eyes. "Who are you? What have you done to Carrie?"

"None of your business." The man shook his hand and took out a gun, pointing it at Marlene. "Now, just listen to me, and don't even dare to scream. Or I will be forced to shoot." The man approached her, pointing the gun at her as he fingered some rope. Marlene breathed rapidly as the man came closer. Then she spotted something black slinking at the corner of the room but her eyes flickered back to the gun as it came closer to her head.

"Tiger! Attack!"

"What? Ah! Get off! Get off!" The man clawed at the black kitty that clawed his face. Marlene took the chance, grabbed her things and dashed out. She slammed the front door as a black car came around the corner. She took off in the opposite direction, running through the crowd.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She continued through the throng and looked back to see the man who was in the apartment coming after her, with the black car speeding through traffic chasing after her. "God help me, please!" She sped up running past the grumpy crowd, careful not to bother the people. Soon, she ran into a nearby alley and dashed past the hoboes and street kids. She looked back and saw the car stop to drop off a couple men then drove off. "Oh my god!" She reached the other end and turned right just as the same black car came around the corner. She put on a burst of speed, breathing heavily as she continued to run through the fast approaching noon. She went around the corner and spotted a huge crowd waiting for the green light. She burst into it and waited with the others as the black car and the two men came around the corner. Both casually cruised by and past Marlene. She sighed in relief as they disappeared round the corner. Then a hand clamped her shoulder and she turned around to meet the same man who was in Carrie's apartment. Marlene panicked and punched the guy. He released her and she crossed the street. She continued running and didn't notice the car that was headed straight for her until it beeped. Marlene stopped and stared at it as it braked to a stop before her. Marlene stared at Doris and Private as they stared back at her.

"Marlene?" Both friends called out.

"You!" Marlene turned to the source of the voice to see the man running toward her. "Come back here!" Marlene shook her head and started running again.

"Marlene!" Private and Doris watched their friend run away from them, being chased after the man.

"What's wrong with Marlene? Why was that man chasing her?"

"I have no idea Private, but I think you have to buckle up."

"What?" Then Private saw Doris change gears. "Doris…"

"We need to be faster, okay? It's for a good cause."

"Doris!" They sped off and chased after Marlene, cutting ahead of her. Private climbed out and into the back holding the door open for Marlene. "Come on, Marlene!" Marlene was about to climb in when they all heard a gunshot. Marlene screamed and covered her ears as another sounded. "Marlene! Get in!" Another shot got closer to Marlene, digging into the cement before Marlene. Private climbed out and pushed Marlene in as the fourth bullet dug into the pavement where Marlene stood before. Private dived inside and closed the door, causing Doris to step on the gas. The tires screeched as they drove off, leaving the guy coughing in the dust. The black car came about and he climbed in. Private turned to Doris as the car sped after them. "They're after us, Doris."

"Maybe you should just drop me off. They're only after me, not you."

"What? Why in heaven's name would we do that?"

"Yeah, Marlene. What are you thinking? We would never leave you like that."

"Maybe you should."

"Come on, Marlene. We're all in this together. Besides, what did you do to make those men come after you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously nothing? Why were they chasing you then?"

"I don't know okay! I just came to check on Carrie and her apartment was a mess and then I looked out and saw her being shoved into that black car behind us and then this guy attacked me and I just ran out and I've been running for a long, long time, I just, I just, want to go home. Please take me home."

"Marlene?"

"Home, please…"

"Sure. Private, are those guys still there?" Private looked back.

"Surprisingly, no. *Ring! Ring!* Wait a second." Private took out his phone and answered it.

"Marlene, are you alright?"

"Um, if you say so."

"Don't tell me you just witness a murder?"

"No, Carrie was still alive when I saw her. I guess I was just interrupting something 'cause I heard her scream for help. And you should have seen her apartment, it was a complete mess."

"Really?" Private closed his phone.

"Um, Doris, could you send me off at West Street? It's near the mall."

"Why?"

"Skippah wants me there. Apparently the neighbors have reported a disturbance over there and he and the guys are headed there."

"What's the exact address, Private?" Marlene asked.

"Um, 54th West Street."

"That's where Carrie lives. Doris, could I drive instead?"

"Did you bring your license?"

"Doris…"

"Okay, okay." The girls switched places and they arrived at the scene, where Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and some officers were. Private joined his team as Doris and Marlene came walking by. Skipper was interviewing an elderly woman.

"And then I saw this brunette run out of my daughter's apartment followed by this big man who just threw his mask to me and…" The woman stopped when Marlene and Doris came by. "You…" The woman pointed at Marlene.

"Me?"

**And that's it for Chap. 2. I love to do cliffhangers, so sorry for those who think that cliffhangers are mood killers. It's just how the world works. Ta-ta! For now.**


	3. Hospital Trip with A Discovery

"You…" The woman pointed at Marlene.

"Me?"

"You were the one."

"Huh?" Then the woman slapped Marlene. Doris gasped as her friend looked to the side holding the cheek that just got slapped. She didn't dare to look back, in case she got humiliated again.

"What's your problem?" Doris asked the lady as she went before Marlene.

"That was the girl who was picking the lock on my daughter's door, missy. She's probably part of this whole mess." The woman crossed her arms and glared at the both of them.

"She had a reason, ma'am. And you can't go about slapping people like that. It's rude."

"Humph!"

"Did you know that that girl has been taking your daughter's shifts with no complain? And, wait, Marlene, where are you going?" Doris watched as Marlene ran back down the steps. "Marlene? Marlene wait! Private, help me, please?" Private nodded and the two ran after Marlene.

"Private!" Skipper called after the kid.

"Sorry, Skippah! But I've gotta help Marlene!"

"I don't care about that girl, I care about my daughter! I want you to find her immediately! I want her back!"

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll get her back. Kowalski, can you get the description of the man from Mrs. Druel?" Kowalski nodded and whipped out his notebook while Skipper continued to Carrie's apartment with Rico and the other officers.

"Marlene! Marlene, come back!" Doris called after her best friend as they chased after Marlene. "Marlene, come on!"

"None of us were laughing Marlene!" Marlene ran out the front door for the second time that day and slammed the door, hard. Doris and Private stopped so as not to get hit then pulled the door opened and rushed outside, right into the hands of some gunned men. Two men held each of them. The two struggled against the strong men but to no avail.

"You wouldn't go against your friend would you?" The two stopped and stared straight ahead as a man held a gun against Marlene's head. "Good kids." Doris was about to talk back about how they were not kids, but bit her lip when she looked at Marlene. The man turned back to Marlene. "As for you," he pressed the gun harder against Marlene's head, forcing her to move, "if you really want to live, you'll forget about everything and just let go of it."

"What about Carrie?" Marlene asked and the man looked thoughtfully at his minions before turning back to her.

"Hmm…how about this? If you forget about Carrie, I'll let you go free for now and I won't torture or hurt any of your friends."

"What do you mean by 'for now'?"

"That, would be classified at the moment, right boys?" The whole group laughed evilly as Marlene looked fearfully around. The man tightened his grip on Marlene's shoulder and clicked the safety switch on the gun. "Just be a good girl and listen, okay?" Marlene didn't reply. "Okay?" Marlene shook her head. "What? No?"

"No…"

"You are so stubborn." The man said in a playful tone. "Okay, you wanna play? Let's start with truth or dare. I dare you to not go to the cops and tell them everything you need to know. If not, this will happen to Carrie." The man took out a knife and dug it into Marlene's stomach. Marlene clutched her bleeding tummy as she fell to the pavement in a kneeling position.

"MARLENE!" Doris screamed. The man holding her knocked her out with a baton and Doris dropped to the floor, not moving. Marlene gave in to the pain and fell to the floor face-flat.

"Doris? Marlene? Why don't you just leave!?" Private shouted to the man as he wiped the knife on a white cloth.

"Oh shut it kid." The man on Private's right threw the kid to the wall and punched his stomach hard. Private slid down the wall and rested on the ground groaning in pain. The men laughed and got into the two black cars and drove off. Private got the strength to take out his silver whistle. He blew into it three times and then crawled to Doris, slinging her arm over his shoulder and dragging her away from the front door, setting beside Marlene. He let Doris lie on the floor and went to Marlene.

"Marlene, come on. Stay awake. You've got to stay awake, to stop the blood from flowing too fast. Marlene, please." Private turned Marlene over and noticed the blood flowing out. He quickly put a hand on it to help stop the flow. "Marlene, please, stay awake." Marlene placed a bloody hand on Private's as she closed her eyes. "Marlene! Come on! Please!" Just then, Skipper burst out, followed by Rico and Kowalski.

"Private I heard the call. What…" Skipper stared at him on the pavement.

"Holy guacamole!" Kowalski stared at Doris as she lay there on the pavement. "Private, what happened?" Kowalski went to Doris and checked on her.

"Skippah! You've got to call 911!"

"Why?" Skipper walked toward Private slowly. Private was blocking his view so he moved out of the way. Skipper stared at Marlene as Private continued to apply pressure on Marlene's wound. Both Rico and Kowalski gasped.

"Skippah! We're losing her!" Kowalski took out his phone but Skipper grabbed it and kept it as he went to Marlene.

"We're not doing phone calls, Kowalski. We're going there. Rico, get the car." Rico nodded and ran off. "Kowalski, help Doris. Private, could you get up?"

"I can manage, Skipper." Private stood up, stretching a bit. Skipper nodded and picked up Marlene as the other police officers and Mrs. Druel came out. Mrs. Druel gasped as she saw Marlene.

"Oh no. What happened?"

"That is something I really wish to know. X, could you just wrap things up here?" The lead police officer nodded. Rico came with the van as Doris woke up.

"What happened?" Doris held her head then shot to her feet. "Where's Marlene?" Kowalski pointed to the bloody girl in Skipper's arms. "Oh no."

"Get in, Private. I want that head of yours checked." Private went in after Skipper and Marlene. Kowalski was about to close the van door when he looked back at Doris, as if waiting for her jump in.

"I'll follow in the car." Kowalski nodded and shut the van door. The van drove off and Doris dashed to her car but tripped over something and landed on the fluffy and soft snow. "Darn it!" Doris got back up and dusted the snow off her. "Damned snow!" She kicked the small hill of snow and the white substance fell away, revealing a plastic bag full of something white. She picked it up and looked at it closer in the light. "It can't be…" Doris looked around and pocketed the thing before going back to her car and driving off. She reached the hospital and met Skipper and the others in the lobby. "Hey, how's Marlene doing?"

"No idea. They just rushed her to the ICU when we got here."

"And Private?"

"I sent him off to be checked."

"Hmm…" Doris slipped her hands into her jacket pocket and felt the white thing. She took it out and poked it. Kowalski noticed and went to her.

"What's that?" Kowalski nodded to the bag.

"I have a clue, but could you check, just to be sure." Doris gave the bag to Kowalski, who inspected it.

"No way!" Kowalski dropped the bag, but caught it back before it could hit the floor.

"What is it? Am I right? Is it really…"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, yes." Skipper and Rico got up and went to the two.

"What are you two doing?"

"Look Skipper." Kowalski handed the bag to Skipper. Skipper took one look at it before replying.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"I'm not really sure what you're thinking…"

"Kowalski…"

"Well yes."

"Where did you find this?" Skipper asked him, and Doris spoke in a hushed tone.

"Just near the 'crime scene' of Marlene. The man must have dropped it."

"What man?"

"The one who dug this gigantic hunting knife into Marlene."

"Hunting knife?" Skipper and Kowalski said in disbelief as Doris looked at her feet.

"I probably shouldn't have said that…"

"No, you should. Did the man happened to wear gloves?"

"No…" Skipper turned to Rico and tossed the bag to him.

"Rico, keep this. When we get to the office, I want that thing tested for fingerprints." Rico nodded and kept the bag as Skipper turned back to Doris. "Anything else I should take note of?"

"Give me some time. I'm still dizzy from that hit his 'guards' gave me."

"Was it hard?" Kowalski asked in concern as Doris looked away, holding her head.

"Just a hit from a baton, nothing I can't take." Just then, Private came back with a pretty looking nurse with bright blue eyes and blond hair in a bun.

"Hey guys! Have you met Shauna?" Private gestured to the nurse.

"I don't think we have, Private.

"Shauna's an intern here. By the way, do you know where Marlene is, Shauna?" Shauna nodded.

"Where?" Shauna looked at her clipboard and stopped at the bottom.

"Right now, she's in the ICU Area. It's just there at the end of the hallway. Room 124."

"Thanks Shauna!" Private waved after her before Rico and Doris pulled him away. Shauna giggled and waved back. "That is one nice girl…"

"Oh Private." Doris murmured as she continued to drag Private with Rico and pushed open the door that Marlene was in. She spotted her best friend at the end of the room filled with other quiet patients. "Marlene!" Doris let go of Private who dropped to the floor, bringing Rico with him and then running to Marlene, who was now wide awake. "Marlene, Marlene, Marlene, I am so sorry, okay? I know I should have done something but I panicked and they were holding us and I wasn't sure if they had guns, but of course they would, but then again I panicked when he dug that knife in your stomach and I have no idea what happened after somebody hit me on the head with the baton-" Marlene grabbed Doris's arms.

"D! Would you just calm down?" Doris blinked and calmed down a bit.

"Um, oh okay. Okay, I'll try…" Marlene let go of Doris and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you try." Doris turned to her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Nevermind…Shouldn't you be getting to work or something?" Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private and Doris stared at Marlene. "What?"

"Aren't you even paying attention to where you're at or even to your current situation?" Doris stated matter-of-factly with one hand on her hip.

"Okay, I get that. I'm just trying to forget it, okay? It's not like I want to reminisce the time I got 'poked' with a hunting knife and survived."

"Poked? That's how you can describe being slaughtered by someone you don't know?" Doris narrowed her eyes at her.

"Do I look like I want to get into detail?"

"No…"

"See?"

"No." Doris grinned at her cheekily and Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Doris snapped back to serious mode and asked the brunette with worry in her voice.

"So…what did the doc say?"

"Doc? Oh, the doctor, well, he hasn't given me his report yet."

"What kind of doctor is that?" Skipper grumbled.

"The one who has tons of other patients to work on." Marlene gestured around to the other patients as they glared at Doris.

"Okay…are they glaring at me or you?" Marlene shrugged.

"I don't know."

"They are glaring at me. Why are they glaring at me? What did I do?" Doris hid behind the bed as Marlene covered her mouth in amusement. Then a doctor came by with a nurse following behind.

"Marlene Sullivan?" The doctor called out. Marlene raised a hand.

"Over here, Doc." The doctor nodded to the nurse, who went off and the doctor came to Marlene with a clipboard.

"Right, Marlene."

"Hiya Doc. Where's Charles?"

"Charles' back home. You know he's not allowed to watch me operate. Or at least that's what my ex tells him so that he can't see me at all."

"Aw…that's just sad."

"But I'm way smarter than that. I'm going to win that court case and get my son back from that wretched woman."

"Good luck, Doc. But you can financially support him, right?"

"I sure can! But that woman's whole family thinks they'll win. I'll show them!" Doris stepped away from the bed and grinned.

"Whoa, Doc, slow down." Doc looked at her and a frowned a bit.

"Oh hi, Doris. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'll be doing? Getting free snacks?" She said sarcastically.

"You do tend to do that…" Doc murmured as he wrote down something on the clipboard.

"Why you-"

"Wait, you know each other?" Skipper looked between Doc and Marlene.

"Yeah. Skip, meet Doc, my cousin. Aside from Stacy and Becky, Doc's an actual cousin, as in he's in direct line from my mother's side." Doc held out his hand and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Same here." Skipper turned back to Marlene. "I thought you knew each other because you keep going to the hospital." Marlene glared at him. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Don't be a jerk, Skippy." Skipper crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Don't call me Skippy, DeeDee." Doris pointed at him.

"Touche, mister. Touche." Private ignored the two and turned to Doc.

"So your name is actually Doc?" Marlene shrugged.

"You've got to live with it. His parents wanted him to be a doctor, so they kinda named him one."

"And back to your case, missy. According to this, you got stabbed once in the stomach area. It's a pretty big cut, the size of a-"

"Hunting knife?" Doris suggested. Doc looked at her.

"How'd you…nevermind, I don't want to know. So, you practically got sliced, well kinda, but it didn't hit or temper with anything important and you'll live. That is, if you can cope with the diet I'm going to have to give you."

"I'll try." Marlene sighed as Doris crossed her arms and wiggled her nose at her.

"Oh, who's the one trying now huh?"

"Can it, DD. I'm trying to tell my cousin the good side." Doc snapped at Doris.

"Oh yeah, SnappyMcSnapPantz? What's so good in this incident?"

"She doesn't have to go to work."

"What?!" Marlene and Doris chorused. "She/I can't do that!" Doc stared at them both.

"Jinx!" Marlene pointed at Doris. Doris snapped her fingers.

"Darn it, Marley!" Marlene grinned and leaned back on the headboard.

"Ha, you owe me."

"And why not?" Both girls turned back to Doc.

"What?" Marlene asked.

"And why can't Marlene go to work? She's pretty unstable and stress isn't what she needs."

"Well, not letting her work is practically doing twice the damage."

"I need the job, doc. I'm not just supporting myself and you know it."

"Well, it's only for a few weeks-" Doris grabbed Doc's shirt and screamed in his face.

"No way! She can't survive that long without working! She's a workaholic! She'll find something to do, I know it!" Doris then let go of Doc, who stumbled back, and turned back to Marlene. "Wait, did you get the anchor job?"

"I don't have my phone right now…"

"Where's her phone?" Doris asked Doc who shrugged.

"With Skippah." Private chirped and Rico immediately elbowed him. "Rico!"

"Why is it with you?" Doris pointed at Skipper who crossed his arms.

"Who said it was with me?" Skipper countered. Doris raised a brow at him.

"Yo brother, you don't give my friend her phone back, I will break you like I did Jo." Doris crossed her arms and looked at him. "And trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Jo?" The boys chorused.

"That would be Joey Sanderson. Joey kinda broke Mort's spirit last month and that guy hasn't stepped out of his house for one whole month." Marlene pointed out before turning to Doris. "You never told me what you did to that guy."

"Let's just say it has something to do with broken bones, blood and me paying his home doctor's bills since he couldn't go to work." Doris replied dryly, her eyes never leaving Skipper, who stared back at her.

"Maybe you should just give the phone back..." Kowalski suggested, staring at Doris. "Please?" Skipper looked at him weirdly before fishing out Marlene's phone from his pocket and tossing it to Doris who passed it to Marlene.

"Oh no." Marlene stared at her phone in despair.

"What? Invasion of Privacy? I'll kill them now." Doris was about to stride over to the boys' side when Marlene held up a hand, still looking at the screen.

"No. Worse." Doris stopped and looked at her friend questionably.

"Worse? What's worse?"

"A missed call from DZN station..." Marlene looked at her with a blank expression as Doris looked at her in horror.

"No."

"Yes!" Marlene fell back, only to hit her head on the headboard. "Ow!" She held her head and glared at the headboard. "Bad headboard."

"The headboard says 'why me, Marlene?'" Doris said it in a high voice. Marlene glared at her.

"You're not helping." Doris gave her reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." Doris held out a hand, folding and unfolding it at Marlene. "Hand over the phone." Marlene looked at her curiously while handing over her phone. Doris pocketed it and smiled at Marlene as the brunette asked her cautiously.

"What will you do with it?" Doris crossed her arms and winked at her.

"Like I said, Marley. Don't worry. Just do your best and I'll do the rest." She thumbed herself and smirked at Marlene who smiled widely.

"Aw! You're the bestest friend ever!"

"I know." Doris turned to Doc and poked him in the chest. "You give me the list and tell her what she needs to do."

"Why should you-"

"Do you want to be the next Joey Sanderson, buddy?" Doc gulped and stepped back, shaking his head.

"No, no, I heard what happened to Mr. Sanderson from a few colleagues, Doris. I don't want to be involved." Doris leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Nice decision, mon ami." Doc sighed.

"Phew. I'm safe." Doris looked away while playing with the top of her head.

"For now, that is. Until I find out who leaked about Joey's 'accident'." Doris turned back to Doc. "You know who?"

"N-n-no."

"Good for you. I like loyalty. But that sucker's still dead."

"I'll help him with his travel documents." Doris took out MArlene's phone and pushed past Doc, making him fall over a chair.

"And I'm going to make a few calls. See ya guys later." Marlene giggled and used the blanket to cover her mouth as Doc was helped up by Rico and Private.

"You just can't miss my best friend."

"Yeah..." Kowalski murmured, staring after Doris, receiving a slap from Skipper. "OW!" Kowalski looked at him as Skipper glared back.

"Get your head in the game, soldier." Marlene, Rico and Private snickered as Kowalski nodded slowly, holding his stinging cheek.


	4. The New 'Friend'

**FOURTH CHAPTER of 'A Christmas Special'**

* * *

*Ding Dong!*

"Kathy," Marlene looked over her shoulder as she flipped a pancake from the frying pan, "would you get that?" The younger brunette seated at the table nodded.

*Ding Dong!*

"Coming!" Kathy quickly ran from the kitchen to the front door. Kathy, or Katharina Sullivan, was Marlene's little sister. The girl had just returned from her second year at her boarding school in London and was staying with Marlene for the rest of the Christmas season. She wore a flowy white blouse, blue jeans and white sneakers decorated with gems and a bead bracelet. Her skin was a few tones lighter than Marlene's and her wavy brown hair was lighter too but she did have the same hazel eyes, except without the tint of green. Kathy pulled open the front door and stared out at a group of three men, a lady and a boy. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Kathy?" Private looked at her with slight confusion, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "I didn't know it was your break already."

"Oh yeah. We got an early one because the headmasters thought we were good this year." Skipper raised a brow.

"They thought?" Kathy just smiled as she looked at her nails.

"They still think that the other school broke the bleachers."

"What did happen?" Private questioned and Kathy shrugged with a shy grin.

"I'd rather not explain, just in case a certain older sister would hear. Directly or not." Private nodded and gestured inside.

"May we come in?" Kathy nodded and opened the door wide, letting the group enter before closing the door shut.

"Marlene!" Kathy called down the hallway. "The guys are here to see ya!"

"Okay!" Kathy turned back to them with a smile as they reached the kitchen.

"You're going to love this. She really worked hard on this."

"Hey guys! Morning." Marlene greeted cheerfully as she twirled around and dropped the pancakes she had just made onto a plate. "Breakfast?" She gestured to the table, which was just teeming with pancakes, maple syrup and butter.

"Oh, pancakes." Private immediately sat on one of the empty chairs next to Kathy, followed by Rico. Skipper rolled his eyes at their simplicity as Marlene placed a hand on hip and looked at the three still standing.

"Come on, guys. The pancakes won't eat themselves." Skipper nodded to the table and Jen and Kowalski joined the group happily. Skipper pulled up a chair and sat down, looking up at Marlene as she placed a plate before him.

"You know, Marlene," Marlene looked at him as she sat beside him, "when I said we were coming over, you didn't really have to do all this."

"I'm not doing it for you." Skipper furrowed his brows as he picked up his fork.

"Then for who?"

"Well, not just for you. You're more than welcome to help yourselves, just leave some for my friend. She's about to arrive anytime soon and I know she would appreciate this and stay a while."

"Bribery, Marlene?" Skipper inquired with a joking tone before stuffing his mouth with a forkful of the pancake. Marlene rolled her eyes before piling her pancake with syrup and butter.

"No. I'm not you." It was Skipper's turn to frown.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Marlene said softly with a shrug as Skipper's forehead creased even further.

"Nothing?"

"Relax, Skipper. I think this Mafia thing is getting way into your head."

"It's not Mafia." Skipper grumbled as he looked away. "It's my work."

"Whatever you say."

"Marlene, are you doing alright?" Private inquired, hoping to steer the conversation away from the current topic, knowing that it was bothering Skipper.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help, guys. Though, would it really hurt if you would take down a few cameras and the bodyguards positioned outside my home?" Skipper shook his head as he grabbed the bowl of maple syrup and poured a spoonful of it over his pancakes.

"The cameras, no." Skipper turned to Marlene. "But I guess the guards can go. I don't really have that much money for their pay. I'm not as well protected as you are, Marlene." Skipper smirked at Marlene who just shook her head and turned back to eating her pancakes.

"You know," Kathy spoke up, "why can't you guys just do the bodyguard thing instead?" Everyone looked at her. "Doesn't look like you do things all the time, right?" Kowalski nodded and looked at Skipper.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Skipper. We can take turns, so that way, if the man does decided to do something, we'll be here. At least one of us will be." Skipper placed his fork down and picked up his mug of coffee.

"So be it." He took a sip and gestured at Jen with the hand holding the mug. "Jen, you'll arrange the shifts. You do know our schedules." Jen nodded.

"Yes sir." Marlene smiled at them.

"You guys really don't have to do this." Skipper shrugged and placed his mug back down.

"I would rather watch Shirtless Ninja Action all day, but I'm stuck with this dead end job." Marlene glared at him as Skipper broke out into a cheeky grin. "Just kidding, Marlene." Marlene rolled her eyes yet again.

"Whatever."

*Ding Dong!* Marlene's anger immediately dissipated when the sound reached her ears.

"I'll get that!" Marlene practically sang out as she skipped out of the room.

"She's in a cheery mood." Skipper pointed after Marlene with his fork after stuffing himself. "Wasn't she angry just a minute ago?"

"It is strange." Kowalski commented with a nod. "But then again, Marlene does love company. I really wouldn't be surprised at that." Skipper shrugged and poked another piece of his pancake.

"Well, the pancakes are great. She's not bad at cooking."

"She cooks great if she's in a good mood." Kathy informed before stuffing her own mouth with the honey coated item as Skipper pointed his fork at Kowalski.

"Make a note to keep her happy, Kowalski." Kowalski nodded before taking a sip from his cup of fresh orange juice.

"Noted."

"I'm back!" Marlene bounced back into the room with a smile. "And this is my friend, Selena." She gestured to the Asian beside her, who gave them a curt nod and a smile. "I met her in college and we've been besties ever since." Selena merely rubbed her arm shyly before her eyes landed on the tall male, whose back was toward the two. She grinned a bit as she walked up to him.

"Hell-o, Mickey. It's so nice to meet you again." A feminine and catty voice called from behind Kowalski, who casually continued onward.

"I didn't know you were a friend of Marlene."

"Oh, you know me. I'm _very_," a glint flashed in her eyes, "friendly." Kowalski rolled his eyes and turned around as he picked up the cup with the intention of pouring the cold liquid on the female behind him.

"Yeah, and I'm working as a librarian, stacking books in the general section. Good golly." Kowalski gasped out as he stared at the Asian beauty before him. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, violet shirt, black denim jacket that was folded till her elbows and black high heel ankle boots strapped on by silver buckles. She had dark brown skin, reddish brown eyes and straight black hair put in a single ponytail with straight cut bangs. She also had a purple streak in her hair and small silver hoop earrings with a tiny star in each hoop. Selena grinned and crossed her arms.

"Surprised?"

"Gah, gah ahh…"

"Mikhail?" Selena raised a brow when she looked down at the cup in his hand.

"I-I-I," Kowalski closed his mouth and threw the cup, but not before Selena's hand shot out to grab his wrist.

"Nice try." She said dryly. "But I was right behind you, so I could see it clearly." Kowalski just dropped the cup and used his other hand to toss the cup to Selena, who let go of his hand, stepped back and grabbed the cup before the liquid could tip over the top. "No, Mikhail." Selena placed the cup back on the table and turned back to the surprised male.

"Seriously, when did you become so good?"

"I think it's the fact that Marlene will murder us if we ruin the carpet. I really don't want to be in the place of the person who destroys her _art_." Kowalski froze, finally feeling the slight stare of a certain hazel eyed female. "You didn't think of that, did ya, genius? Oh the irony." Kowalski scowled at Selena and crossed his arms as the other shook her head with a grin. "You can get your revenge next time. Just don't do it in her house. I'll settle for a cage match in the Amazon, laser grid in a haunted house or even a rapid animal zoo any day," she placed her hands by her sides as she looked at Kowalski, "just not her house. Okay?"

"I'm not five. I can understand you."

"But it's just so nice to treat you like a baby, Kowi." The woman cooed before patting Kowalski on the cheek and taking her seat at the table.

"Why did you invite her?" Kowalski hissed at Marlene who blinked back at him.

"She happened to be in town and I didn't want her to stay in a dingy motel or-"

"She's better living on the streets." Kowalski murmured under his breath as he poked at his pancake.

"Kowalski!" Marlene glared accusingly at the man.

"I'm serious, Marlene. She can do better on the streets. She'll probably hijack somebody's house, stay there-"

"Are you serious?" Selena raised a brow at Kowalski. "Do you really think that bad of me?"

"I should bring you to jail right now for all the bad things you've done."

"The only bad thing I've done is saving your ungrateful butt from the bullies. You're welcome by the way." Selena looked away as she placed her head on her propped up hand.

"Thank you. And give me that." Kowalski snatched the hat off her head and placed it back on his head. "It's mine."

"But I like it. Don't you?" Selena pouted a bit and batted her eyelashes at him as the other simply stared at her.

"Fine." He gruffly said as he leaned back and looked away. Selena clapped her hands once and smiled amiably.

"Yay." She grabbed the hat and put it back on her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Um," Marlene crossed her arms and looked at the two, "how come you two know each other? And so well?" She added with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"We used to be best friends." Kowalski muttered under his breath, still looking away. Marlene raised a brow and placed one hand on her hip.

"Used to be?" Selena crossed her arms, leaned back and looked at Marlene.

"He bailed on me. On my sixteenth birthday. Didn't tell me why or where he was going, he just vanished. Didn't send me a letter or leave a note."

"I did leave a note." Kowalski finally looked at her. "It was on the birthday present I gave you."

"Yeah," Selena rolled her eyes, "and the note said, 'Sorry, but I have to go.' Go where exactly?"

"I can't say."

"Sure. You won't say anything, but I'm still talking to you. Like, what is wrong with me? I cannot be normal."

"Selena, please. I really didn't mean to leave you. It was really important that I tell no one about it-"

"You left me for ten years with no form of communication and you think I'll just come running back to you like nothing happened? You promised never to leave me after my parents died. But you did." Kowalski stared at her and she shook her head and turned back to her pancakes. "So yeah, Kowalski, I will torture you for as long as I'm here. This is payback. It's no longer the game we play. I will torture you for real."

"I didn't mean to-"

"You left me. End of story."

"I seriously-"

"You don't have the right to treat like this since you were the one who left me."

"Just give me-"

"Shut up. Just shut up." Selena picked up a knife, getting ready to cut the pancake.

"Let me-"

"I am trying so hard not to kill you right now, Kowalski," Selena said dryly as her hand clutched tightly onto the knife, "so please don't fuel that hate."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't get back all the years. Please stop this conversation before I do something drastic, Kowalski."

"Yes ma'am." Kowalski went back to eating his pancakes in silence as Selena watched him with a slight glower before she too did the same.

**Hey guys. This should be the real fourth chapter of the story, and I'm really sorry if you already read that other one...I promise not to let that happen again. ~ Mika**


End file.
